First love
by Emma.Jane-HPfan
Summary: Ron and Hermione haven't seen each other in awhile why, is explained in the story , They unexpectedly meet again, but oh Hermione has a child, how will Ron react. I suck at summaries. A HG/RW Romance
1. Life

-1Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. All Of These Characters Belong To JK Rowling. Btw You Are A Goddess

Love Emma x

**First Sign Of Love**

Hermione lay asleep on the sofa having fallen asleep watching the T.V. Her dreams taken by the wonderful days she had spent at hogwarts with her 2 best friends. She missed them so much, but she couldn't go trapsing back into their lives, they'd probably have forgotten about her by no anyway. Harry would probably be married to Ginny, and they'd have children, and Bill and Fleur would have children, it would all be happy families what about Ron. She'd think about hm everyday and night she loved him so much it hurt her, but knowing that he would probably be married by now she didn't attempt to contact him as she fout she would be 2 hurt by any relationship he might have.

She was awoken by the sound of sobbing. She rose up to see her 3 year old daughter Evie rcying into her blanket.

"Whats the matter dear" Hermione spoke rushing over to her daughter, and lifting her u into a cuddle.

"I had a bad dream mummy, that these big giant monster things were afta me, and dat they wanted my to die." Evie burst int tears again. Her mother gave her a tight squeeze.

"Do you want to stay in my room tonight," she asked.Evie nodded and Hermione carried her along the laminate flooring to her bedroom. After tucking Evie in, Hermione fell into an instant sleep so she could continue her thoughts about Ron, and about how she'd love it if he was tucked up in the bed with her and Evie now, with his arm wrapped around Hermiones waist, and his head peaked on her shoulder. She smiled in her sleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke bright and early next morning, Evie lay beside her, still in a land full of, hopefully good, dreams. She showerd and got dressed before waking Evie up dressing her, and carrying her off to playgroup so she could get to work.

She worked as an receptionist for a company which sold very expensive houses, arriving at work Hermione hung her coat up and got down to her computer work as she did everyday (apart from weekends).

"Aghhemm"

"Yes," Hermione said, still typing frantically

"Erm…yes I'm here to see Mr Jackson about a house he is selling me"

"What name is it?" Hermione questioned

"Errrr….Ronald Weasley"


	2. The meeting

-1Hermione glanced up, he still had them beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Ron?"

"Yes, who are you?" Ron stood there puzzling. It couldn't't be Hermione could it she looked so different, in a good way.

"Its me Hermione" Ron smiled as his thoughts had come true. He jumped forward and clasped her in his arms tightly. He never wanted to let her go again.

Hermione could feel his smooth muscles on her body, quidditch has done him good she thought. She missed those muscles and his body so much. His hair was the same reddish colour and Hermione could tell he had been on holiday recently as his skin appeared tanned, which made his freckles show on him. Ron just stood there smiling at her with that same lop-sided grin.

Ron's thoughts were equal to Hermione's, she's so beautiful he thought, she had curves in all the right places and her boobs were just the right side. Hermione blushed when she saw him looking at her up and down.

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked

"Well I'm meant to be getting a new house, 4 bedrooms and a pool," answered Ron. Hermione's face dropped.

"Ohh are you moving in with your wife and children," Oh my god, why did I just say that? She cursed

"Err…not exactly I just broke up with some one actually"

"I'm sorry," spoke Hermione

"Its Ok it wasn't going to work out anyway, but worst of all I caught her cheating on me with Dean Thomas,"

"Awwwww Ron, she didn't deserve you, you didn't deserve that happening to you, and to think he was one of your best friends," she said.

"Who was she anyway." Ron shuffled his feet and looked away.

"I…It was Lav…Lavender Brown,"

"Oh…"Hermione breathed. There was an awkward silence between them, and Ron rubbed his foot on that invisible spot everyone rubbed at a moment as awkward as this. A tear swam down Hermione's cheek, she rubbed it away quick so Ron wouldn't see, little did she know he had.

Ron broke the silence

"Where did you go?" he questioned, "I looked everywhere for you but you weren't there, and that's when I fought there was no chance in me finding you, so I started dating lavender again."

"I'll explain later, I'm finishing for break soon, do you want to go and get something to eat? But you can go and have your appointment first, then we can go"

"OK then,, what room am I in?"

"Erm….12 I think." She gestured through the glass doors, "its down the end of the corridor on the right"

"Thanks Ill meet you here soon, please don't go running off again," he joked

"I won't." And with that he disappeared through the doors, but not before Hermione checked him out. She smiled cheekily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron appeared at the door some 20 minutes later holding a set of keys

"So did you get the house?" queried Hermione

"Yup, now get your coat, I got you the rest of the day off."

"What?"

"I told the manager we had some catching up to do and he said that you could finish early today,"

"But Ron I need the money….Oh alright then." she grabbed her coat and followed him out the entrance

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll pay you the money back."

"No Ron, it doesn't matter I don't take charity"

He shook his head, and lead her to the car park, when he arrived outside a convertible Porsche, she gasped.

"Ron, you can drive, and this is your car?"

"Yes I took a driving test and passed, is that so hard to believe Hermione?" he frowned

"No, its just I never really imagined you driving a car."

He opened the car door for her, and she stepped in, it was perfectly tidy, apart from a couple of empty boxes of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, she smiled as she remembered Ron's appetite for food.

"So where to?" he asked as he climbed in the car, it was that low she gestured through the glass doors and he was so tall his head nearly touched the roof .

"Erm….Bamboo day nursery please," she let out a small gasp as she realised what she had just said, she was so used to going there after work she had forgotten.

"What, why do you want to go there?" he said as if he thought she had meant somewhere else.

"Ron did you and lavender ever have any children?" she asked.

"No, of course not why did you?"

"Yes, and she's yours"


	3. The past

"W...w…what? I h…have a child?" Ron's face had gone pale

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "You have a daughter."

"But we used…you no…used protection, every time we did it."

"No Ron the last time we made love, I forgot all about the contraceptive charm, I'm so sorry, that's why I never tried to contact you."

"So that's why you disappeared Hermione, because you were pregnant?"

"No Ron, of course not, I never knew I was pregnant when I left. Do you remember the morning I left, we made love the last time the night before, I knew I had to leave so I gave you a present, guess it was more of a present than I fought it would be."

"But why? Hermione," Ron asked, "Why did you leave me I was heartbroken?"

"I'm so sorry Ron," Hermione burst out in tears. Ron immediately pulled her into is arm, where she sobbed on his shoulder .

"Shhh…shhhh," he whispered, "Now tell me what happened?"

"It…was…because…my m…mum and dad … had a terrible car…crash," she sobbed.

"I had to leave…but I didn't want to tell you…because I knew you would miss me and I couldn't stand the thought of you knowing I was leaving it would only pull me back, when I knew I had to go and see my mum and dad."

"But Hermione if I'd of known you were going I would of come with you."

"You would? But I wouldn't have wanted you to come anyway and see me all upset like I was, so I just left. When I arrived at the hospital, I stayed with my parents 24/7 until they died a month after. They didn't even know who I was as I still hadn't brought them back to England from Australia since after the battle, but then I had to convince everyone, using abit of magic, that they were actually the Grangers."

"Ohh Hermione I'm so sor…"

"No Ron," Hermione interrupted, "let me finish, "She carried on.

"They left me their car and my uncle the house, but seen as though I can't drive I had no use for it and I couldn't live there with him , I was worried and it brought back flashbacks"

"What flashbacks?" questioned Ron

Hermione let out another huge sob. "When I was around 7 my uncle tried to sexually abuse me, but I always got away, by hiding away in my bedroom or the bathroom and locking the door."

"Oh my god Hermione, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was scared Ron, My uncle told me that if I told anyone he would kill me and I'd never see my mum and dad again, so when he inherited the house I had to leave, I sold the car, packed my stuff and went and stayed in a hotel for abit. It was then I found out I was pregnant, I was shocked and worried what would happen, I was going to find you and tell you but I knew we were both too young to be parents being only 17 nearly 18 and all, and I thought you'd be angry and your whole family would hate me forever, because I wanted to keep the baby. So when all my money ran out I ended up living under a bridge until I gave birth in hospital. That was when I met him."

"Who?" Ron asked trying not to sound angry and his ears turning red

"Garry, he was there because he got injured in a car crash, he helped me get back to normal, he let me and the baby stay with him at his flat, I finally got a new job and everything, I thought Garry was the one for me until he left me for another woman, who was prettier, and more curvy and probably better at sex than me. I was devastated once again my life had fallen apart, but I stayed there and here I am now."

"Oh Hermione, you are pretty, your more than pretty, your beautiful, and I would of helped you with the child, no one would of hated you for anything, and I don't regret anything I ever did with you." Hermione blushed as Ron wiped her tear stained face

"Cheer up love" he said smiling. She smiled back

"So what's the name of our daughter then?"

"Her name is Evie Molly Granger-Weasley, she's 4 in a few days, I was meant to be going to get her birthday present tonight."

"Well we can do that later Mione, I just really want to meet her" he said grinning. Hermione brightened up when she heard this. Ron really did care.

"Now lets get to this nursery then," he spoke

"Ok, but Ron how did you get all this money, I mean the car, the house?"

"I am a top auror at the ministry, I get paid quite alot for that and I also help George out abit in the shop now and again, you know after Fred and everything,"

"I'm so sorry Ron," Hermione blurted out, "I shouldn't have been talking about me, I do remember Fred and everyone else who died. They and my parents are what made my cry every night for a year." Tears began to appear at the edge of Ron's eyes, Hermione brushed them away with her fingers

"Hermione everyone grieves, but If you had come back we could of kept each other company, and I wouldn't have been even more upset about you disappearing. You were only talking about yourself because I asked you about it."

"Oh Ron," she hugged him, "I missed you"

"I missed you too," he said, "now lets get going I want to see my daughter"

Ron started the engine up and they drove off


End file.
